Ryuko
Kagami Tsurugi is a supporting character, later one of the secondary deuteragonists (alongside Viperion) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In season 3, she receives the Dragon Miraculous from Ladybug, which, when inhabited by the kwami Longg, can transform her into Ryuko, a dragon-themed superhero. She is voiced by Faye Mata, who also voices Aqua from Konosuba. Appearance Kagami is a Japanese. She has dark blue hair that has light blue reflections and yellow-brown eyes. As a civilian, she wears a As Ryuko, she wears dons a red skintight bodysuit with a black and gold dragon pattern coiling twice around her left leg and finally ends with the head on her chest. In the middle of her bodysuit is a marking with 3 colours - yellow on her right, white on top, and azure on her left. Her Miraculous, being a black necklace, blends into the black neck portion of her outfit. Her gloves and boots are black with gold trim. Two gold-tipped red horns sprout from the top of her head, and her mask is also red with gold trim. Her sclera turns yellow and her irises are amber. She wields a blunt-tipped sword (like a bokken but slimmer) with a red blade and black hilt. Personality Powers and abilities As a civilian Kagami is a very skilled fencer, to the point that she states that she's been considered the best everywhere she's went. As Ryuko Like all Miraculous wielders, Ryuko has enchanted abilities like speed and strength, and most notably agility, being able to jump much higher than either Ladybug or Cat Noir. Her weapon is her sword. She is a skilled swordfighter. Her special ability allows her to transform herself into three different elements: water, air, and lightning. Unlike with most Miraculouses' special abilities, which cause an under-aged wielder to start reverting back to civilian form after only one use, Ryuko can use all three elements before the countdown starts for her to revert to civilian form. History In "Riposte", Kagami is akumatized by Hawk Moth into the fencing supervillain Riposte after losing a fencing match against Adrien Agreste, who wants to kill Adrien in revenge. After she has been deakumatized, Adrien goes to give her her sai back and they apologize to each other. Kagami also seems to think that Adrien has a crush on Marinette, asking him if he likes her, although Adrien thinks she's talking about friendship. Her mother then comes to pick her up, and she tells Adrien her name before going with her. In "Oni-Chan", Kagami is akumatized again into the phantom shinobi Oni-Chan after Lila Rossi sends her a photo of herself kissing Adrien. In "Ikari Gozen", Ladybug gives the Dragon Miraculous to Kagami to help defeat her mother, who has been transformed by Hawk Moth into the supervillain Ikari Gozen. Kagami meet Longg, Dragon Kwami who tried to explain to her about Ladybug's plan before she activates transformation to Ryuko. Trivia *"Ryuko" is the name of the protagonist from Kill la Kill, and Kagami and Ryūko Matoi even have similar color schemes, prominently featuring dark blue and red. *She is the seventh person to become to a Miraculous holder who was also an akumatized villain, following Nino Lahiffe in "The Bubbler", Alya Césaire in "Lady Wifi", Lê Chiến Kim in "Dark Cupid", Max Kanté in "Gamer", Chloé Bourgeois in "Antibug", Luka Couffaine in "Silencer", but excluding Gabriel Agreste\Hawk Moth, who akumatized himself in "The Collector" into the titular villain. *While the name "Ryuko" can have many meanings in Japanese, it is most likely that the particular translation used here is “Child of the Dragon” (龍 "ryu" meaning dragon, and 子 "ko" meaning child). *She is the second superhero whose civilian identity is known by Hawk Moth, with the first being Chloé as Queen Bee: **Unlike Chloé, her identity is not known by the public. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Localized Protection Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protectors Category:The Chosen One Category:Supporters Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Love Rivals Category:Retired Category:Elementals Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Merciful Category:Neutral Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal